jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story 3
“''No toy gets left behind.” ―Tagline 'Toy Story 3' is an American 2010 computer-animated 3-D film, produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. This is the second sequel to ''Toy Story and the 11th movie made by Pixar. It was released in theatres and 3D June 18, 2010, in the United States. Lee Unkrich, who edited the previous films and co-directed the second, takes over as director. Like the previous films, Toy Story 3 was hugely successful. It won two Academy Awards. Toy Story 4 is now in production and set to be released June 16, 2017. Plot Toy Story 3 is set after Toy Story 2. The movie opens shortly after Toy Story 2, with an action sequence in the Wild West, in which Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (''acting as One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty'') are committing a train robbery until Woody appears to stop the crime. Woody is knocked off the train by One-Eyed Betty, only to be caught by Jessie riding Bullseye. Then, Bart and Betty set off explosives that destroy a bridge and make their escape in their car driven by the Aliens. Woody tries to save the orphans (''troll dolls''), but the train falls off the bridge with Woody still inside. Suddenly, the entire train is lifted high into the air and saved by Buzz. Buzz then disintegrated One-Eyed Bart and Betty's getaway car with his laser. This leads to a standoff between Woody, Buzz and Jessie against the One-Eyed's and the aliens, made more fierce when One-Eyed Bart releases Slinky (''playing the Attack Dog With A Built-In Force Field''), and Woody responds by releasing Rex (''playing the Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs''). Suddenly, Hamm (playing the Evil Dr. Porkchop), flies into view in his airship and he picks up the One-Eyed couple and their associates and presses a button labeled "Death By Monkeys". A huge army of monkeys are released, and they quickly swarm and bring down Rex before capturing Woody, Buzz, and Jessie and holding them down. Just as One-Eyed Bart is about to press the "Death" button to kill the heroes, the sequence ends and goes into Andy's room, revealing that it was all just an imagination of a child. A series a home video clips of Andy is then screened, showing him growing up and playing with his toys through the years. The film then arrives in its present setting, roughly about 10 years since the events of the Toy Story 2. Andy is now a 17-year old, having graduated from high school and is now just three days away from heading off to college. Several of his old toys (''notably mentioned by Woody are Wheezy, Etch, and Bo Peep'') have been sold in the time that Andy was growing up, and now just Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, the Magic 8-Ball, some Aliens, Sarge and two other Green Army Men remain having spent the majority of their time in a toy chest. After a failed long-shot attempt to make Andy notice them and possibly play with them one last time, the toys worry about their fate... they could be taken to college, given away, stored in the attic or even thrown away. The toys are reluctant, but commit to Woody's idea of them being stored in the attic, though the Army men quickly abandon them, believing they will get thrown away into the trash instead. Andy, however, plans to take Woody to college with him and put the others in the attic, but after helping his sister Molly (''who is now a pre-teen'') with a box of toys (which includes her Barbie doll) to be donated, he leaves the bag containing his toys in the hallway and his mother accidentally takes them to the curb, thinking it's trash. Woody goes to save his friends (''trying to have Buster help, but he cannot due to the fact that he is very old''), but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis car, thinking Andy doesn't want them anymore. Jessie soon finds the box of Molly's toys to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare and convinces them to be donated there. Woody finds them and tries to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away, but before he can finish the explanation, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (''or "Lotso"), Big Baby, and a smooth-talking Ken doll, who amazingly has never encountered a Barbie doll before and instantly falls in love with Molly's who returns his feelings. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who has suspicions about the daycare because of the Chatter Telephone and also thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves without them to find Andy. He escapes from Sunnyside using a kite, but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck in a tree. Woody is found and taken home by a little girl from the daycare named Bonnie Anderson who takes him to meet her own toys: Trixie the triceratops, Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog, Dolly, Chuckles the Clown, Buttercup the unicorn, and Totoro. Woody spends the rest of the day being played with by Bonnie, who takes good care of her toys and plays imaginative games. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys are placed in the Caterpillar Room at the daycare, and are looking forward to getting played with. However while Andy's toys place themselves at points around the room where they'll be easily noticed, Buzz realizes that the toys already in the nursery are hiding. Buzz starts to get worried, and his fears turn out to be well founded as the Caterpillar Room is suddenly filled with young toddlers who have no sense of good behavior and play with the toys very roughly('''''with Buzz used as a mallett, Jessie used as a paintbrush and the aliens used by one child to bounce on, among others)' Although Woody enjoys being played with again, he is still desperate to continue his search for Andy, however he is stopped by Chuckles who explains to Woody the dangers of Sunnyside. Chuckles tells Woody that himself, Lotso, and Big Baby were once owned by a loving girl named Daisy. However, one day, during a family trip at a rest stop, Daisy fell asleep and her parents took her home, accidentally leaving the toys in the countryside. They eventually returned to Daisy's house, only to find that Daisy's parents bought a new Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy for her, leaving Lotso feeling betrayed and confused. Lotso became extremely bitter at this, and told Chuckles and Big Baby that they'd all been replaced (when in reality only Lotso had) and forced them to leave. The toys set out on their own '(by riding the Pizza Planet truck), and were bumped off over at Sunnyside where Lotso and Big Baby quickly rose to power, transforming the daycare into a toy prison, along with Chuckles before he got broken and escaped and was found by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends and get back to Andy before he leaves for college. At the same time Buzz, Jessie and the gang learn the turth about Lotso the hard. After the children have gone home, the toys are left dirty, bent out of shape and quite despondent. Buzz goes to talk to Lotso about transferring them to the Butterfly Room with the more sensible, older children. However, Lotso only offers a transfer for Buzz himself and so, Buzz is unable to accept. Lotso and his henchmen therefore resort to resetting Buzz into his original, deluded space ranger character '''(after revealing that they have a library full of toy instruction manuals)'. Meanwhile, Mrs. Potato Head, through one of her eyes at Andy's house, discovers that Andy is actively searching for the toys and did not mean to throw them away. As they prepare to leave and return to Andy, they are captured and imprisoned by Lotso and his gang, including the reset Buzz. In order to make sure Andy's toys follow his many rules, Lotso tosses Woody's hat that he had been left behind to them and makes them think he somehow killed Woody. He and his henchman then return to their room, leaving Buzz in charge of the prisoners. The following morning, the toys feel ashamed for the horrible mistake they made and they only wished now they hadn't left Andy's home in the first place. They are also shown to be heartbroken over Woody's apparten death at Lotso's hands. At the same time, Woody returns to Sunnyside inside Bonnie's backpack to recuse his firends. He sneakily reaches them and they happily greet him, glad to see him alive and well. After they give him his hat, They reconcile and quickly formulate an escape plan with the help of the Chatter Telephone. That night, Woody and Slinky sneak through Sunnyside to the main office, where Chatter informed them that a cymbal-banging monkey known as "''The Monkey" monitors the security system throughout the entire daycare to prevent toys from escaping. A brief fight ensues, ending with the Monkey wrapped in adhesive tape and locked in a filing cabinet. Slinky signals to the other toys, still locked up by Lotso, and while Mr. Potato head provides a diversion, they make their escape. During the escape, the reset Buzz is captured and held down by the toys. They attempt to fix him, but accidentally reset him into a deluded Spanish mode. They make their way out onto the playground, and after several close-calls '''(not helped that Buzz continually tries to charm Jessie romantically)', manage to reach the garbage chute. Here, Chatter tells them, is where broken toys are sent, and is the only way out of Sunnyside. However, as the toys prepare to leap to freedom, they are confronted by Lotso, who had "broken" Chatter into informing him of the escape plan, along with several of his henchmen and offers the toys a place in his 'family' on the condition that they agree to remain in the Caterpillar Room, however they refuse to be part of any family that Lotso runs. Ken comes to the side of Woody and the others '(due to his love of Barbie)', telling the other toys that Lotso transformed Sunnyside from a haven for toys into a prison and put himself in charge. When Lotso tells him that no kid has ever really loved a toy, Woody brings up the subject of Daisy and reminds Lotso that she didn't throw him out but lost him, and reveals to Big Baby that Lotso was the only one that was replaced. He then throws over a name tag that Big Baby once owned with Daisy's name on it. Big Baby picks up the locket, after being reminded of his former owner and it's clear that he still cares about her. Lotso is infuriated by this and snatches the locket and smashes it with his cane and then starts to get abusive towards Big Baby when he starts to cry. Built up from all the anger of the toys trying to escape, Lotso tells the stubborn toys that they a toy is nothing but trash waiting to be thrown away in hopes of getting it through their heads once and for all. This finally makes Big Baby and the other Sunnyside toys see Lotso for his evil, bitter self and Big Baby picks up Lotso and throws him in the dumpster. However, when the garbage truck arrives, Lotso drags Woody into the dumpster with him, and the rest of Andy's toys refuse to abandon him and also jump in while Barbie and Ken are forced to remain behind. Having been thrown into the rear of the truck, a small TV falls on Buzz, resetting him to his normal self with no memory of what happened to him. The toys find themselves at the Tri-County Landfill, where the aliens notice a large crane in the distance, reciting one of their catchphrases, "''The Claw!", and proceed to venture off toward it. The rest of the toys, meanwhile, are dumped onto a long conveyor belt of garbage heading towards a set of shredders. Thanks to the magentic ceiling over them, They manage to avoid the shredders, including Lotso, who is helped to safety by Woody and Buzz. The conveyor belt then moves upwards, however, sending them toward the central incinerator. Lotso notices an emergency shutoff switch at the top of a ladder, and with Woody's and Buzz's help, manages to reach it. However, rather than shutting off the belt, Lotso walks away and leaves them to die. The remaining toys are dropped into a large chamber, where the shredded garbage is falling in an enormous bowl toward the central incinerator. The toys seem resigned to their fate, and join hands as they accept their inevitable death. Just then, however, the aliens use the crane's claw to pull them to safety. Lotso, in the meantime, finds himself strapped to the front of another truck by a garbage man, who claims he once had a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy when he was a kid. Deciding that the attic isn't such a bad place to be sent '''(when compared to where they've just been)', the toys manage to return to Andy's room undetected '(riding a 21-year old Sid's garbage truck)', where they pack themselves into a box labeled "''Attic" and say goodbye to Woody wishing him a good time at college with Andy. However Woody decides he can't allow his friends to be sent to the attic and gets an idea, writing Andy a note suggesting that he gives the toys to Bonnie who he knows will play with and take good care of them. Andy discovers the box, and finds the note Woody left on the top. He drives the toys to Bonnie's house, where he pulls them from the box and passes them on to her one by one, explaining their names, personalities, and other traits. Finally, Bonnie looks into the bottom of the box and sees Woody, who '''(having decided he didn't want to be separated from his friends) had jumped into the box before leaving the note and leaving Andy confused about how he'd gotten in there. Andy picks Woody up before Bonnie can, but then sees the surprised look on her face as well as all of his other old toys lined up together with her. In one last symbolic gesture, he gives Woody to Bonnie, telling her that they've been through a lot together and he means a lot to him, so she's got to take good care of him. Bonnie gladly accepts, and Andy joins her in playing with what are now her toys one last time. Soon, it's time for Andy to leave, and as he sits in his car and prepares to pull away, he looks back to see Bonnie waving Woody's hand at him. He smiles, thanks his toys for a great life together before. When Bonnie goes inside with her mother, the toys watch Andy drive away as they all wish him a final goodbye before Woody starts introducing his friends to the rest of Bonnie's toys. The end credits show that life at Sunnyside is now far happier under the supervision of Ken and Barbie. All of the toys now rotate their time between the Caterpillar and Butterfly Room equally, and no toy is left in the Caterpillar Room too long. Emperor Zurg and the Army men are also seen landing in Sunnyside, and receive a warm welcome from the residents. Ken and Barbie also keep in touch with the toys living at Bonnie's through letters hidden in her bag, as it is shown that Woody and the others have fully settled in with Bonnie's other toys and are their new life together. The last scene shows Jessie taking advantage of Buzz's Spanish mode as they perform a paso doble to Hay Un Amigo En Mi, the Spanish version of You've Got a Friend in Me. Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear (regular and Demo mode) * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Ned Beatty as Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear * John Morris as Andy Davis * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Frank Welker as Bullseye/The Monkey/Buster (uncredited) * Michael Keaton as Ken * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch * Jack Angel as Chunk * Jan Rabson as Sparks * John Cygan as Twitch * Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis * Lori Alan as Mrs. Anderson * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone * Richard Kind as Bookworm * Bud Luckey as Chuckles the Clown * Javier Fernández Peña as Spanish Buzz Lightyear * Beatrice Miller as Molly * Charlie Bright as Peaty/Young Andy * Amber Kroner as Peatrice * Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope * Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips * Jack Willis as The Frog * Lee Unkrich as Jack-in-the-Box * Bob Peterson as Janitor * Woody Smith as Big Baby Non-speaking characters include Totoro and Emperor Zurg (who makes an appearance in the credits). Several other characters were written out of the story by being either sold or donated after Toy Story 2 (they returned in this film, only through archive footage as minor background characters without speaking roles). The character of Slinky Dog appeared to be in limbo after the death of Jim Varney, Slinky's original voice actor, on February 10, 2000, only two months after Toy Story 2 came out. Eventually, stand-up comedian Blake Clark was chosen for the part (as he sounded just like Varney and had the spirit of him). Later, after Clark was cast to voice Slinky, the producers found out that Clark and Varney had coincidentally been close friends, thus making the transition a lot easier. Trivia * Whoopi Goldberg the voice actor of Stretch also played, Shenzi from The Lion King trilogy, Ermintrude from Doogal, ''Darlin from ''Everyone's Hero, ''Ranger Margaret from ''The Rugrats Movie Gallery Toy Story 3 logo.png|Logo Toy Story 3 Soundtrack.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' Soundtrack